Digimon Adventure 02 (Anime)
Digimon Adventure 02 (デジモンアドベンチャー ０２) is a direct sequel to the Digimon Adventure (Anime). The series take place three years later, with most of the original characters now in high school. The Digital World was supposedly secure and peaceful. However, a new evil has appeared in the form of the Digimon Emperor. This new villain is different—he’s a human just like the DigiDestined. The Digimon Emperor has been enslaving all Digimon in sight with Dark Rings and Control Spires and, to make things worse, has somehow made regular Digivolution impossible. Three new children are chosen to save DigiWorld and, along with T.K and Kari, make up the new generation of DigiDestined. The series aired in Japan on April 2, 2000, to March 25, 2001. The English version aired on August 19, 2000 to May 19, 2001. While succeeded by Digimon Tamers, which takes place in another continuity, the story will continue in Digimon Adventure tri.. Plot It's been three years since that fateful summer in the Digital World, and the DigiDestined have moved on since then. Meanwhile,in the Digital World Digimon are being forced to run from the Digimon Emperor, in fear of being caught by one of his Dark Rings, a device he designed in order to control Digimon. A Gazimon, a Gotsumon, and a Unimon are caught. Back in the Human World, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi is off for his first day of school (in the Japanese version; 5th grade, in the English version, 7th). On his way there, he runs into Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, who we later find out are the new DigiDestined. They decide to make their way to school together. T.K. sees some people playing football (soccer), and at first glance mistakes a boy named Davis Motomiya for Tai. In his new class T.K. finds Kari Kamiya, his old friend from their adventures in the Digital World and is delighted to be given a seat right beside her. However, Davis is less than overjoyed due to his everlasting crush on Kari, and is even more disappointed to find out they already know each other. Meanwhile, Tai is summoned to the Digital World by a message telling him that Agumon is in danger. He soon finds out he was summoned because Agumon and the others were not able to digivolve anymore. Realizing he was going to need more help, Tai sends an email to his sister, which is received by Yolei in the Human World. Recognizing Tai's last name as the same as Kari's, she quickly delivers her the message. Luckily, the group runs into Izzy, who can assist them in getting the Digital World. In the Digital World, Tai finds Patamon, Gatomon, and Agumon. They go to a small cave where an egg with a sharp horn protruding from the shell lays in the center of a flat rock. Recognizing the Crest of Courage on the egg from his tag back from years ago, Tai tries and fails to pick up the egg, and in the process the Digi-Egg begins to glow, causing him to drop it abruptly. Three different colored balls of light fly out from the egg, and shoot past the group of four. The balls pass through the gate to the Human World, and one goes to each of the new DigiDestined—Davis, Yolei, and Cody. Armed with a new Digivice, Davis tags along with T.K. and Kari in their flight to the Digital World. When Tai meets up with the three, he finds out that the balls of light or "fireflies," as he called them, were actually Digivices. He then leads them to the Digi-Egg he found. Each human attempts to remove the egg, but only Davis is able to lift it from its position. In doing so, a flash of light brightens the cave, and his Digimon, Veemon, appears. Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor is watching the entire time. Simply by pressing a button, he summons a Monochromon enslaved by a Dark Ring, to attack the four. Using the Digi-Egg of Courage, Davis enables Veemon to armor digivolve to Flamedramon, who destroys the Dark Ring and defeats the Monochromon. They then return to the Human World seconds before the gate closes. Tai, Davis, T.K and Kari return from the Digital World, much to Yolei, Cody and Izzy's surprise. Though Yolei really wants to enter the Digiworld herself, they decide not to, and besides the gate was closed anyway. The all former DigiDestined meet up at a park that night, except for Mimi, who now lives in New York. They discuss the new Digi-Eggs they found and new Armor Digivolution. They are all quite concerned about their own Digimon and decide to return to make sure they are okay (save for Joe and Matt who are busy the next day). The next day the gate to the Digital World opens on the on the computer again, but just as they are about to enter, the computer teacher Mr.Fujiyama appears. Tai distracts him while the others get going. Davis meets up with Veemon again and Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon and Tentomon accompany him. Snimon appears, along with Drimogemon and Mojyamon, all with Dark Rings on them. Davis then falls through Drimogemon's hole in the ground with Veemon. The Digimon Emperor then attaches them to a cliff wall, and takes Davis' Digivice. Meanwhile, the others find the Digi-Eggs of Love and Knowledge. Sora and Izzy try to lift them and fail, prompting Yolei and Cody to try; when they succeed, Hawkmon and Armadillomon appear and armor digivolve to Halsemon and Digmon respectively. Just as the evil Digimon Emperor is about to place a Dark Ring on Veemon, the others appear and fight him off. Davis's Digivice is returned, Veemon armor digivolves, and together they destroy the Dark Rings on Snimon, Drimogemon, and Mojyamon. They return to the Real World with DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon, and Gatomon, while Tentomon and Biyomon stay behind. Davis, Kari and T.K return to the computer room where they left their Digimon. Yolei later arrives and brings food for the in-training Digimon. While waiting for Cody they decide to watch the news. The latest story is about a genius Ken who is a boy of many talents. Cody arrives and the go to the Digital World though the gate in the computer. Meanwhile Ken is seen walking home, where he ignores his mother and then enters his room. The DigiDestined find trouble with the Digimon Emperor when they arrive. He is capturing Digimon with his Dark Rings again, and is making them fight each other. The kid’s Digivices begin reacting so they go look for the Digi-Eggs they think are close by. The Emperor appears before them and Davis, Yolei and Cody's Digimon Digivolve to fight the emperor's army of Tyrannomon, but unfortunately the 3 Digimon don’t have enough fire power. Cody, Kari and T.K go off to find the Digi-Eggs, and when eventually find safety from the Tyrannomon in a small cave. They are surprised to find two Digi-Eggs bearing their Crests at the back of the cave, and when they claim the Digi-Eggs, their Digivices are transformed into D-3s while Gatomon and Patamon digivolve to Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. They are able to defeat the Tyrannomon are free them from the Emperor's clutches. Finally the kids and their Digimon return home, and come up with the idea that perhaps they can defeat the Digimon Emperor in the real world, rather than in the Digital World In the Digiworld, the five new DigiDestined along with Tai are helping Digimon escape from the Digimon Emperor's jail. T.K. is suspicious that it was too easy, and he must’ve planned it like that for a reason. Just before returning home, Gatomon notices a large tower, and Gabumon is then revealed to be one of the emperor’s captives. They arrive back in the real world Izzy is shocked to find out the others have brought back the Gotsumon from the Digital World. They decide to pose as art sculptures in case anyone comes in the computer class. Izzy asks Yolei to borrow her Digivice as it seems only the new ones can open the gate to the Digital World, and he would like to study it more. Meanwhile, back in the Digiworld, Gabumon is helping some Gazimon escape from the emperor’s jail. He is caught by RedVegiemon and is beaten until he falls off a cliff into the water below. He washes up on shore next to an old television, desperate to find Matt. At that moment Matt is performing in a concert with his band. He and T.K. talk after the show and they meet Davis' sister, Jun Motomiya. They then receive an emergency message from Yolei. She got a message from Gabumon saying that he needed help. The DigiDestined ready themselves go, but Yolei is unable to because Izzy is still examining her Digivice. Once in the DigiWorld, Matt reunites with his partner Gabumon. Before going back into the jail, they decide that this might be part of the emperor’s plan, and much to Davis’ dismay, that they should rescue all the hostages. The kids (and Gabumon) pretend to be captured slaves while their partner Digimon pretend to be the ones who captured them. They easy gain access from the Vegiemon and escape from the cell they are put in, but are once again caught freeing Digimon. When they are trying to escape, Davis begins to lose his temper again because no one listens to what he has to say, and he also gets mad about T.K. and Matt meeting his sister. This makes Matt mad, saying that he needs to learn more respect. Kari also gets mad because Davis was trash talking his sibling, and he becomes upset because he thinks Kari hates him. The Vegiemon catch up to the group and then begin attacking them. Their Digimon are unable to Digivolve because their partners are constricted by the Vegiemon. Veemon gets beat repeatedly by RedVegiemon, and Davis is struggling, frustrated that he is unable to help. Gabumon is also unable to Digivolve because apparently Digimon cannot Digivolve naturally because of the Control Spires. While beating Veemon, RedVegiemon accidentally destroys the nearby spire, and thus Gabumon is able to Digivolve into Garurumon and with the help of Flamedramon they defeat RedVegimon. Tai, Izzy and Yolei arrive with their Digimon and realize that the Control Spires power the Dark Rings. Armadillomon Armor Digivolves to Digmon and finishes destroying the Control Spire to free all they nearby Digimon from the emperor’s control. The DigiDestined deduce that they have to destroy the Control Spire for any particular area to disable the Dark Rings in said area. Luckily enough, Izzy has found a map of the Spires on Yolei’s Digivice, one which they can use to help with the task. After being abused by the Digimon Emperor as the Gizamon went under the Digimon Emperor's spell, Gomamon sends a alert to Joe. He and the other DigiDestined go to the DigiWorld, only to find Gomamon buried in the snow. They decide to destroy the Control Spire in the area so they build a sled out of trees so that they can cross the cold snow field to get to it. The Digimon Emperor realizes what they intend to do and sends Frigimon after them. They pass the Frigimon easily but Cody catches a cold and Joe stays with him while the others go after the Spire. Armidillomon comes along and Armor Digivolves to Digmon to fight an easy-to-beat Shellmon, but Ebidramon causes some trouble. While Digmon defended Cody, the others destroy the Spire. Gomamon Digivolves to Ikkakumon, frees Digmon and destroys Ebidramon. The DigiDestined return home with Gomamon’s promise to protect the area. Mimi, who now lives in America, comes to visit Japan. She finds the new DigiDestined and they have a nice picnic in the DigiWorld. Yolei and Mimi get split up from the group because one of their rolls of sushi went tumbling down a hill. They somehow enter a dark area that has a Control spire. They are attacked by a swarm of Otamamon and Gekomon but Palmon saves them. Then the Roachmon brothers attack them! Hawkmon Armor Digivolves and takes advantage of the Roachmon's stupidity, making them accidentally destroy the Contol Spire. Palmon Digivolves to Togemon and she gets rid of the Roachmon brothers. They get back to Davis and the others and return to the real world. Apparently Yolei really looks up to Mimi! After trying to destroy a control spire located in Fullmetal City, Kari is separated from the rest of the group. Davis and T.K. return to rescue her. Kari eventually manages to free Andromon from the dark ring's control and he destroys the control spire. Davis has a meeting with his soccer team and finds out that their next match is against last year’s champions, the team who’s star player is the all-famed, boy genius soccer star Ken Ichijouji. Davis and his friends look him up online to find out that last season he scored a record setting 45 goals. Davis is optimistic about his chances of winning, but the others are astonished by Ken’s talent, and somewhat doubtful. Everyone is excited for Davis’ first game ever against Ken’s team so they (and even their Digimon) accompany him to the game. When the bus with the opposing team arrives to the game, everyone is disappointed to find out Ken is not with them. Yolei is especially disappointed as she was hoping to get his autograph. Davis asks about Ken’s whereabouts and finds out that lately he is very busy doing all sorts of ‘fame-related’ things. Tai warns Davis that even though Ken is not present, that doesn’t mean that the other team won’t be hard to beat. Davis is pumped up and manages to score the only goal in the first half making the score 1-0. During the half time break Ken shows up and notices the DigiDestined standing on the field. Ken-the-Rocket-Ichijouji starts the second half and proves to be as good as everyone says, scoring almost immediately. Though Davis and his team continue to play hard the rest of the game, Ken overpowers them and scores 9 goals. Right before Ken is about to shoot for another goal, Davis slides in, tripping Ken up and scraping him on the leg. Davis goes to apologize after the game, doing his best to try to talk himself up, mentioning how he ‘dominated’ before Ken got there. They shake hands and part, and Ken calls him a ‘worthy adversary.’ As Davis fantasizes about his future as a soccer star on the walk home, Ken is spying from a distance and claims that no one is his equal. In the computer lab the following day, Cody spots a new Control Spire on the Digital World map. They act quick and enter the Digital World but almost immediately everyone except Davis sinks into the sand. The Digimon Emperor calls to Davis and gestures towards his kidnapped friends hanging from a bridge. A huge three-headed digimon, Deltamon appears and Davis begs to the Digimon Emperor to free his friends. He takes pity on Davis and tells him that because Deltamon has three-heads, only three friends will be devoured. Davis has to choose which one of his friends is spared, but the decision is impossible. Davis pleads to take the place of his friends instead and when Deltamon approaches him and Veemon, he is tripped by Digmon. The rest of the DigiDestined appear behind Davis and the ones hanging from the bridge are revealed to be Bakemon in disguise. Furious about being fooled, Davis climbs up to the cliff the Digimon Emperor is standing on. Davis tackles him from behind and they slide down the cliff. Flamedramon breaks the Dark Ring on Deltamon and both him and the Bakumon stop attacking. Finally, they destroy the control spire. Davis suddenly notices the Emperor has a scrape on his leg...the same one at the soccer match! Now the secret is out: Ken is the Digimon Emperor! After growing tired of his own world, Ken decides to remain permanently as the Digimon Emperor, which can only spell bad news for the other kids. Learning that Agumon is enslaved, Tai joins the DigiDestined’s team to get back his partner. After a long day at school the children immediately run to the computer lab, eager to get going. They are about to leave but notice Yolei isn't there. They soon find her outside the door, and she is in a pretty down mood. They assure her that if her hearts not into it, she doesn’t have to go with the rest of the group on the mission. They quickly enter the Digital World and find Tentomon who, after looking around for a bit, informs the group that Agumon is being held in Rail Town. Rail Town is where the Ken is and meanwhile he is doing research and realizes that the Dark Ring aren’t strong enough to control Ultimate level Digimon. He creates the Dark Spiral which is three times stronger than the rings and does many painful tests on SkullGreymon. Wormmon doesn’t like to see Agumon suffer so he sets him free, that way Ken could use him instead. Just as Ken has reached a solution to his problems he realizes his captive is gone. He is furious with Wormmon and refuses to use a weak Digimon like him for his experiments. He notices the DigiDestined nearby and decides to go recapture his test subject. While heading to the town the DigiDestined run into a Woodmon who destroys a Control Spire and point the group in the right direction. When they arrive at the destination they decide to split up to look for the missing Digimon. Agumon arrives on a train after escaping the Digimon Emperor’s base and meets up with Tai and the others. Their reunion is cut short when the Emperor appears and recaptures Agumon with a Dark Spiral. Ken calls forth a squad of DarkTyrannomon and Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon and Armadillomon digivolve to fight them off. Ken then makes Agumon dark digivolve in to MetalGreymon. Pleased to see the Dark Spiral is doing his job, Ken orders MetalGreymon to destroy the DigiDestined. Tai does his best to try to speak to Agumon even though he’s under evil control. MetalGreymon easily defeats the DigiDestined and leaves with his master. Meanwhile, Yolei decides that she wants to get in on the action and enters the Digital World herself. She brings Matt with her and they arrive just in time, as it appears Tai is acting rather depressed. He starts blaming himself for the situation and Matt punches him in the face, to knock him back to his senses. Unfortunately, the group decides that the only thing they can do is defeat Agumon, so they set off towards the Digimon Emperor. Ken continues to set up and patrol the Digital World with his army of Digimon. Meanwhile while riding on a railway track, Cody gets an email from Izzy notifying them that Ken has been spotted with the kidnapped MetalGreymon. Matt asks Tentomon to go find Gabumon in preparation for the fight against the Digimon Emperor. Davis is shocked to hear that they have to fight MetalGreymon and a little doubtful that they'll be able to defeat him. This sparks an argument between him and T.K., who remains hopeful. Davis lunges at T.K. and when the girls are trying to break them up, Tai reminds them that one of the reason him and Matt are such good friends is because they fought all the time when they were younger. After a while of travelling, Cody's D-3 starts beeping and they notice the Crest of Friendship carved into a cliff face nearby. They soon find a Digi-Egg with the same symbol on it. Matt is the first to try and lift it, but he has no luck. He is followed by Cody, Tai, T.K., Kari and Yolei but no one is able to lift it. Finally after being somewhat forced Davis tries, though not as hard as the others, but it yields the same results. Suddenly a terrible screeching noise fills the air and they soon find out it was produced by the bug Digimon Flymon. Veemon quickly armor digivolves to Flamedramon and attacks. Hawkmon follows suit but neither can finish him off because of the annoying, distracting noise. While everyone is busy covering their ears the wounded Patamon is kidnapped. As everyone chases after the Flymon, Ken appears on MetalGreymon and attempts to put a Dark Spiral on the kidnapped Digimon. Just as he is about to succeed in this Garurumon appears and saves Patamon, returning him to T.K. Davis seems shocked by T.K. willingness to help his partner and when Flamedramon asks if Davis would do the same thing he is unsure. Armadillomon and Gatomon armor digivolve into Digmon and Nefertimon to help Garurumon try and destroy the Dark Spiral on MetalGreymon. Davis is too scared to fight though, in fear of hurting Tai's partner. Flamedramon then reverts to Veemon, claiming that Davis doesn't understand true friendship. When Veemon is put in danger and Davis does nothing to help the others scold him about his lack of Friendship. He has an epiphany and the Digi-Egg of Friendship appears in front of him. Veemon uses this new Digi-Egg to digivolve into Raidramon. With a combined effort, the Digimon are finally able to remove the Dark Spiral from MetalGreymon's arm. Tai is thrilled to be reunited with the normal Agumon and Ken flees. Back in the real world Izzy sends Tentomon to spy on Ken. Davis is happy to now be in possession of two Digi-Eggs and Matt gives him a noogie, saying that he's officially part of the team now. Receiving a distress call from Biyomon, Sora and the others (minus T.K and Kari) go there. They enter a town just like the old west. They go into the Saloon where Starmon shows them his dark ring. He then throws them in prison. Thankfully, Deputymon sees them in prison and frees only the girls for a game of cards because "boys cheat." When Starmon realizes the girls are freed, he and Deputymon have a duel. This allows Davis and Cody to escape form the prison. Starmon beats Deputymon but Flamedramon defeats Starmon. Afterwards they play a nice game of Go Fish! Lately, Kari's been having strange dreams. After getting scared by T.K. accidentally making her jump, they run into school. As they run in, Gatomon confides in Patamon about Kari’s bad dreams, and how Kari refuses to talk about them. In class, T.K. mulls over Kari’s silence. Meanwhile, Kari is mulling over her dream. As she does, she realizes that the classroom is beginning to fade and a thick fog envelopes her. When the classroom disappears entirely, she finds she is in ankle-deep water. Back in the classroom, T.K. sees Kari seem to fuzz over, as if she was on a T.V. with bad reception. ‘Kari!’ he cries, standing up. The entire class looks round and stares at him, including Kari, whose outline is back to normal. Then they turn to look at Kari. Suddenly, Kari closes her eyes and falls to the side in a faint. A friend catches her. The teacher sends her to the nurse’s office. As she walked to the nurse’s office, Kari convinced herself she had fallen asleep and dreamt the water and the fog. She sees a vision of her younger self. She begins to hear water dripping. She turns to see a shadow of a Digimon with glowing red eyes. She screams. At the end of class, T.K. runs to the nurse to find Kari, but is told she isn’t there. Confused he runs to check the girl’s bathroom, library, staircase and the gate to the digital world. Suddenly, he sees her sitting outside. He runs outside to talk to her. She tells him what happened, and how she’s scared the digimon are going to take her to ‘their world’. In his worry for Kari, T.K. tells her he cared too much about her to let her go without a fight. Kari stares at him in astonishment. Embarrassed, T.K. stutters an excuse and runs off. After school, Kari walks out alone, and stares at the beach across the road. As she crosses, Gatomon spots her from her tree, and jumps down to the pavement. Suddenly, Kari’s outline begins to fuzz again. A lorry goes past, and when it’s gone, so has Kari, leaving only her bag. In the computer room, Cody, Davis, Upamon, DemiVeemon, Poromon and Patamon are watching Yolei upgrade the D-3s. T.K. walks in. Patamon asks him what the matter is. Gatomon bursts in and tells them that ‘Kari’s disappeared’. Kari opens her eyes, and finds herself at a beach. There’s a lighthouse nearby, however, the colour of the whole place is very subdued, and the lighthouse is emitting black light. T.K. tells the others that she might not be in the Digital World. Davis says he must have hit his head, and Yolei complains she can’t find Kari in the Digital World. Cody loses his temper and shouts at them to stop talking. He says they mustn’t go into the Digital World blindly, and should wait until they pinpointed Kari’s location. T.K. repeats that she’s not in the digi-world, and runs out to the beach to find her. Patamon and Gatomon follow. T.K. says he should have realised she needed help. He then realises Kari must be in a different dimension. Kari is exploring, and notices a cave. She wonders if it’s the way back home, and goes in. She calls in the cave, and realises it’s a tunnel. As she goes deeper in she hears hoarse voices calling her name. She sees shadows like the one she saw earlier. They ask her to help them. Kari notices the creatures look ill, and asks if they’re digimon. They reply that they’re Scubamon. They say they don’t know how they got to the tunnel, that they were ‘serving our undersea master’, and then suddenly were in the tunnel. Kari then sees Dark Spirals on the Scubamons’ arms, and realised the Digimon Emperor had something to do with this. The Scubamon tells her they had summoned her to help them because her trait of light allowed her to free them. She reaches forward, and grabs a Scubamon’s arm. A purple light shines from the spiral, and the tunnel begins to collapse. They all run out. An Airdramon is circling ahead, and a Scubamon says it serves the Digimon Emperor. It attacks. Kari begins to despair. Patamon, Gatomon and T.K. are on the beach, shouting Kari’s name. Suddenly, a purple light appears, and they see Kari in the middle of it calling T.K.’s name. The three jump into the light, and are transported to the strange dimension. Seeing Airdramon, Patamon digivolves to Pegasusmon. Gatomon is unable to digivolve – Kari’s d-terminal was in her bag, which is back in the real world. Gatomon realises that there’s a Control Spire in the lighthouse, and tells Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon destroys the control spire, and Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon. Pegasusmon and Angewomon easily defeat Airdramon. Angewomon then destroys the dark spirals on the Scubamons’ arms. Their bodies begin to pulsate and shift. They stand up, a completely different shape. They reach forward for Kari, and tell her she could be their queen. Angewomon scares them back into the ocean with a warning shot. As they retreat, they tell Kari they had thought she would help them revolt against their undersea Master, but they had clearly been wrong. They said to beware of their Master, who would come for her. Kari, Angewomon, T.K. and Pegasusmon then re-enter the purple light back to the real world. Kari asks T.K. what he had meant that morning when he’d said he cared for her, and he once again stammers out an excuse. She then tells him she cares for him too, and they both chuckle. The large silhouette of Dragomon rises from the Dark Ocean. It is clearly the Scubamons’ Undersea Master, and it growls menacingly. The DigiDestined go in search of a Digi-Egg when they stop at a diner where they go to eat. Digitamamon, the owner, gets all riled up at them, since they don’t have any DigiDollars. But then Mimi and another DigiDestined from America, Michael, come in and pay for them—nice guys. Then Gorillamon attacks them! Betamon, Michael’s Digimon, digivolves to Seadramon and defeats Gorillamon. But Digitamamon returns—and now he’s meaner than before! He pushes Mimi, angering Yolei. She decides to finally be honest about her feelings about Digitamamon, even if she might not want to admit them—and that triggers the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, allowing Yolei to armor digivolve Hawkmon into Shurimon. Shurimon has an intense battle against Digitamamon, but manages to destroy the Dark Ring that was making him evil. Entering an Ancient Japanese-like town, the DigiDestined run into Ninjamon where Shurimon fights in a battle of honor to find out who is the best Ninja. They also run into the Geckomon who’s leader, ShogunGeckomon, is controlled by a Dark Spiral set by Ninjamon. They run out of the hiding place and trick Shogun Geckomon into destroying the Control Spire, therefore disarming the Dark Spiral. Films *Digimon movie 3 (Hurricane Touchdown) *Digimon movie 4 (Revenge of Diaboromon) Theme Songs :Opening *"Target ~Akai Shougeki~" :Closing *"Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" (Ep. 1 — 25) *"Itsumo Itsudemo'" (Ep. 26 — 50) Voice Cast :Japanese *Reiko Kiuchi as Davis Motomiya *Junko Noda as Veemon (Adventure) *Romi Park as Ken Ichijouji *Naozumi Takahashi as Wormmon (Adventure) *Rin Natsuki as Yolei Inoue *Koichi Tōchika as Hawkmon (Adventure) *Taisuke Yamamoto as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon (Adventure) *Megumi Urawa as Cody Hida & Armadillomon (Adventure) *Kae Araki as Kari Kamiya *Yuka Tokumitsu as Gatomon (Adventure) *Toshiko Fujita as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Chika Sakamoto as Agumon (Adventure) *Yuto Kazama as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Mayumi Yamaguchi as Gabumon (Adventure) *Yuko Mizutani as Sora Takenouchi *Atori Shigematsu as Biyomon (Adventure) *Umi Tenjin as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Takahiro Sakura as Tentomon (Adventure) *Ai Maeda as Mimi Tachikawa *Shihomi Mizowaki as Palmon (Adventure) *Masami Kikuchi as Joe Kido *Junko Takeuchi as Gomamon (Adventure) :English *Brian Donovan as Davis Motomiya *Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon & Ken Ichijouji *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon *Tifanie Christun as Yolei Inoue & Biyomon *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon *Doug Erholtz as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Philece Sampler as Cody Hida & Mimi Tachikawa *Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido *Robert Martin Klein as Gomamon Trivia *In episode 15,when Tonosama Gekomon sees the Dark Tower, him going "ge...ge...gegege no ge~" is a reference to GeGeGe no Kitaro 2007's opening, "Gegege no Kitaro". *In episode 48 at around 10:36, when Oikawa's computer place the last card, Agunon's card, on the slate, it was the wrong card that's similar to the wrong one that the original Chosen Children from the 1st series had when they were issued with the 10 Digimon cards,including the wrong one. all information on the Digimon Adventure 02 (Anime) came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_02